Housemates
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: The Naruto cast are up against their greatest challenge.What you might ask? Staying at the Big Boss house for 100 days with me and my two friends trying to make their life a living hell. R&R.
1. Prologue

Hi

Hi! I know that I'm posting a lot of stories but not updating them. My updates will be more often starting this Saturday after our last day of classes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be posting this story.

Angel: On with the story!

The following were called to Tsunade's office for who knows what reasons: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru and Ino.

"The eight of you will undergo special training to improve your teamwork" stated Tsunade. "You will stay at the Big Boss household owned by cherryblossom429, pokemaniac and Korean princess for 100 days. The rest of the details will be explained tomorrow here at 9 am sharp. Dismissed."

(Outside)

"Well I have to go and pack. See you guys tomorrow" and Sakura bid them goodbye. One by one they went home to pack their bags for their 100 day long training.

(Tsunade's office 9 am sharp)

**cherryblossom429: Good morning soon to be housemates.**

**Korean princess: These are the guidelines to be followed in our household.**

**pokemaniac: If you disobey us, there will be dire consequences.**

**cherryblossom429: You know what happened to the last person who disobeyed us?**

**Korean princess: Let's just say...**

**pokemaniac: he now eats his meals through his back.**

Tsunade started enumerating the rules:

You cannot leave the house or interact with the outside world;

No electronic devices inside the house;

You cannot kill anyone during your 100 day stay;

You must obey the three bosses; and

Do not try to escape.

(Outside)

"Okaaayyy….." remarked Ino, "those girls are officially creepy." "You got that right." said Shikamaru. "This mission will be troublesome." "Okay, rendezvous at the mall in ten minuets!" yelled Ino enthusiastically. The girls happily complied and the boys reluctantly tagged along.

Ok this story will be written by me and my two classmates who fortunately have three-way which we can use to communicate.

Angel: Please review and tune in for the next chapter; Big Boss house.


	2. Big Boss house

I finally found time to update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shinobi and kunoichi were currently at Tsunade's office waiting for further instructions. They spent the whole afternoon at the mall. Meaning the girls were shopping while the force the guys to come with and carry their shopping. The girls each ended up with seven new outfits and the guys ended up with sore arms and shoulders.

**Korean princess: before you leave the safety of this office,**

**cherryblossom429: we will first introduce ourselves**

**pokemaniac: so that you will know whose voice is who.**

**Korean princess: I am Korean princess, you can call me princess for short.**

**cherryblossom429: I am cherryblossom429, you can call me cherry.**

**pokemaniac: I am pokemaniac, you can call me p.m. note this, not the p.m. meaning after noon but p.m., the initials of pokemaniac.**

**cherry: now that the introductions are done, you may proceed outside, there is a van waiting for you to transport you to the 'Big Boss' house.**

A van was waiting outside for them. The van which was conveniently arranged for by the authors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Big Boss house was huge. It could be called a mansion except it only had one floor. It had a bedroom for the girls and another one for the guys. The girls and guys have separate bathrooms. There was a spacious living room, a kitchen with all the appliances and utensils, a dining room, a locked room with the sign "ROOM FOR ACCOMPLISHMENT", another one labeled "ROOM OF REQUIREMENT" and another one with a sign that said "ROOM OF NECCESSITIES". It had a locked glass sliding door with a curtain to block the backyard from the housemates' view. The only thing unusual about the house is that it had a ten foot fence surrounding it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**cherry: Welcome to the Big Boss house we will divide you into teams of four**

**princess: one team will be all girls and the other will be all guys.**

**p.m.: Sakura, Sasuke, both of you will be the speakers of the team. Please proceed to the room of requirement to find out your tasks.**

**cherry: from now on, your tasks will be relayed by Sakura and Sasuke. Now please proceed to the room of requirement ****after**** you unpack.**

Both of them were done packing and went to the room of requirement.

**Room of Requirement:**

**princess: this task will be done in pairs and will last the whole 100 days**

**cherry: the task is as follows………**

**p.m.: here is what you have to do……………**

**Living room:**

When they got back from the room of requirement, TenTen inquired "So what's the first task?"

"Well, we first have to work in pairs; this task will last for the whole 100 days."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Task: Take care of the bosses dogs for 100 days

The pairs were:

Sasuke and Sakura Sparky (male Japanese Spitz)

Naruto and Hinata Choco (male mixed breed)

Neji and TenTen Cindy (female Japanese Spitz)

Shikamaru and Ino Sugar (female collie)

(AN/ all of these are real dogs except for Sugar, she's the dog that princess always wanted)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And there's another task ….." continued Sakura.

Everyone leaned closer to listen.

"We…….."

**CRASH!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What could be the cause of the oh-so-loud crash? Beats me. Kidding. What could be the other task? Find out in the next chapter:** Refrigerators and Pools.**


	3. Refrigerators and Pools

cherry: We're back

**cherry: We're back!**

**pokemaniac: Now we can torture our housemates. MUAHAHAHAHA! (Lightning flashes)**

**princess: On with the torture!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Recap:

_**CRASH!**_

On with the torture:

-They all went to the kitchen to find out the cause of the oh-so-loud crash-

"What…." "The…." "Hell?!"

They saw a brown mixed breed with keys in its mouth and it ran out back leaving a huge mess in the kitchen.

**p.m.: Rex! Bad boy! I specifically told you to head straight out back.**

A whimper could be heard and they followed Rex. There they saw a large Olympic sized swimming pool with a few anchovies in it and Rex sitting on a recliner.

"Our next task…."Sakura started "Is to find…"Sasuke continued "The keys to the refrigerator in the pool." they both finished.

**princess: Be in the pool in five minuets.**

**cherry: Timer starts, now.**

In exactly five minuets, they were all in the pool looking for the keys. Since this was going to be a long swim, they were required to wear oxygen masks. Oh and did we forget to mention that the water was ICE cold? After two minuets, they still hadn't found the key.

**cherry: obstacle one.**

Suddenly, a few thousand more anchovies were swimming in the pool.

'What the heck?!' they all thought.

**princess: did we forget to mention that we will be adding obstacles?**

**p.m.: I guess we did.**

After an hour with no luck….

**princess: obstacle two.**

A thousand salmon were now in the pool and were devouring the anchovies and tickling the housemates.

**p.m.: The key also unlocks the cupboard if you can't find it, no food, and no ramen.**

'WHAT NO RAMEN! DO THESE PEOPLE WANT ME TO DIE FROM LACK OF MSG!! ?' thought Naruto angrily. He spotted the key and literally jumped out of the water.

**cherry: housemates, report to the room of requirement.**

ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

**Cherry: since all but Naruto failed to accomplish the task,**

**Princess: there will be consequences for the seven of you**

**p.m.: who read the handbook that was given to you when you entered the van?**

Sakura and Hinata raise their hands.

**Cherry: both of you proceed to the next room**

(AN/ there was another in the room)

As soon as they entered, the rest heard blood curdling screams.

**Princess: does anyone else want to receive this kin of torture, uh, I mean consequence?**

Everyone shook their head violently.

In the room where Hinata and Sakura were

"Excuse me cherry-san, why was there a scream?" asked Sakura curiously.

**Cherry: that was to test their bravery.**

"Oh."

**Princess: your consequence is to hold on to that pole there.**

They did so. They were now one foot off the ground. Their hands were suddenly bound to the pole.

**p.m.: just to make sure you don't fall off.**

The girls didn't understand this until they were covered in dog food and the bosses said 'release the dogs'. Dogs start lapping up the dog food which tickled the girls. When a fourth of the dog food was gone, they let the dogs out and put the girls down.

**cherry: the original punishment was to leave you hanging until all the dog food was gone**

**p.m.: but since you read the manual when no one bothered to,**

**princess: we went easy on you,**

**cherry: you can go and take a shower now and stay in your room,**

**princess: there will be a TV there that will show you the torture of others.**

They took a shower and proceeded to their room.

Meanwhile……….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Another chapter done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

What will be the torture for the others? Tune in next time: **Torture the terrible teens.**


	4. Operation: Torture The Terrible Teens

Cherry: here's another chap

**Princess: hey, you changed your pen name**

**Rose: yup, it is now yellow-rose-violinist or rose for short**

**p.m.: ok…….**

**Rose: anyway, here's another chap.**

**Princess: we will continue with the consequences**

**p.m.: we present operation: torture the terrible teens or TTTT**

**We, in no way own Naruto and that's a fact.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Last time:

The girls didn't understand this until they were covered in dog food and the bosses said 'release the dogs'. Dogs start lapping up the dog food which tickled the girls. When a fourth of the dog food was gone, they let the dogs out and put the girls down.

**rose: the original punishment was to leave you hanging until all the dog food was gone**

**p.m.: but since you read the manual when no one bothered to,**

**princess: we went easy on you,**

**rose: you can go and take a shower now and stay in your room,**

**princess: there will be a TV there that will show you the torture of others.**

They took a shower and proceeded to their room.

Meanwhile, in the backyard……..

"What.Is.That?" Ino asked pointing to the orbs in the backyard.

**Rose: Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, step inside. meow**

They did so.

**Princess: take hold of the bars there. meow**

They held on the handle bars. The spheres had two bars inside so that the person inside could hold on.

**p.m.: hold on tight and don't throw up.**

This confused them and the next thing they knew, they were launched 50 ft. into the air and landed on a skateboard ramp. They started rolling uncontrollably back and forth on the ramp at 190 miles per hour, after a good ten minuets……..

**Princess: should we stop them now? meow**

**Rose: -sigh- fine. meow**

**p.m.: awwww, I still wanted to torture them.**

**Rose: don't worry, there's till Neji and Sasuke. meow**

**p.m.: oh yeah! I almost forgot about them.**

The spheres stopped rolling and the three were let out. They ran to the bathroom and heaved and then, they made their way to their rooms bumping into things along the way (like this: -step-step-bump-step-crash-step-boom-step-bang-step-slam-)

**Back to Neji and Sasuke**

**Rose: now, it's your turn…meow (if the boys could see her, they would see the evil glint in her eyes)**

**Princess: -sigh- I knew we shouldn't have left her with the cake meow**

**p.m.: she's on sugar high but that gives her more energy to torture so I don't mind.**

**Princess: but what if she goes overboard? meow**

**Rose: don't worry; I didn't have **_**that**_** much sugar. I'm still sane you know. meow**

**Princess; I'm leaving both of you with this. I don't want to be blamed for their death. If you need me, I'll be writing my editorial article. meow**

**Rose: I forgot to make mine so I'm coming with. Don't do anything rash or inhumane. meow**

**p.m.: this coming from the person who suggested that we dip them in syrup and cover them with fire ants. And stop meowing, it's annoying.**

**Rose: bark**

**p.m.: stop meowing or barking or make any sound which is of an animal or related.**

**Rose: Ok….meow**

**p.m.: (glares at rose but she was too busy writing her article)**

**Girl's Room**

"Boy, they got you guys good." Sakura said. "Uh-uh." Hinata agreed. Tenten and Ino just lay on their beds trying to get over the nausea.

**Back to Neji and Sasuke**

The boys suddenly found themselves in glass cylinders that reached the roof of a white walled, floored, and roofed room.

"Where are we?" asked Neji trying to scan the room with his byakugan but something was preventing chakra from flowing into his eyes. The same with Sasuke's sharingan.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere appeared……………….

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

FAN GIRLS BY THE THOUSANDS!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they screamed. Then the cylinders started to go down slowly…………..

**(were leaving you to imagine what happens)**

**After ten minuets…..**

They were wearing torn clothes and staggered to the guys' room. The girls (the ones who weren't nauseas anyway) took pity on the others and cooked dinner for them.

After they set the table and cooked the food, they called the others for dinner. Fortunately, the others weren't nauseas anymore. They looked at the table filled with food like sushi, rice cakes and other delicious food with the ever present ramen.

They ate in silence each one thinking of the things that could happen tomorrow. When they finished eating……….

**BARK!!**

**Rose: please report to the room for accomplishment. meow**

They went inside the room each sitting on a chair there.

**Rose: the reason you were called here is for you to be informed of my change of name from cherryblossom 429 to yellow-rose-violinist or rose for short. meow**

**Princess: the next reason is for you to claim your dogs (remember the ones in chap 2)meow**

**p.m.: -whistles, four dogs come running through a doggy door- these are the dogs you are supposed to train. Sparky, Cindy, Sugar and Choco.**

**Princess: they will be sleeping here tonight, in the big boss house, in your rooms. meow**

They nodded left with the dogs at their heels did the dishes and went to sleep oblivious to the things that await them tomorrow.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sorry if this chap was short but I haven't had a lot of time to type it. We would usually talk about the ideas in school and I type and post them but I got a heck of a busy schedule.

**Rose, Princess, p.m.: Please leave a review! -**

**Rose and Princess: MEOW!**


	5. Second Day in Hell MUAHAHA!

Rose: we're back

**Rose: we're back!**

**Princess: sorry for the lateness but school's getting in the way.**

**p.m.: get on with it.**

**Rose: fine, we do not own Naruto which is known by everyone on this site.**

**p.m.: ON WITH THE TORTURE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Princess: she really has to get out more**

**Rose: yup**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The eight shinobi were sleeping peacefully on lush green grass…..wha?! GRASS?? Wait a minuet? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??

They jumped up after hearing a trumpet (like the one at camps) and a rooster crowing very, very, VERY loudly.

It took them a while to register where they were but when they did they thought

'WHAT THE HELL!!' well, seven of them did, one voiced out his opinion.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?!" asked/yelled/screamed/screeched Naruto.

cricket sound

"Uhhhh, where are the bosses?" asked Ino noticing the lack of greetings and mysterious voices.

Meow. They looked down to see three cute little fluffy kittens. "Awwww, how cute." Cooed the girls. "Pwease feed us." Meowed the white kitten with a yellow ribbon. "Here you go." Said Sakura giving them some food which was in her pouch. How it got there, no one knew. "Thank you." Meowed one of the kitties with a blue ribbon. "For your kindness….," started the one with the red ribbon, "WE SHALL EAT YOU!!" the three of the said successfully swallowing Hinata and Sakura. "HINATA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto. "SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke.

**In the cats' 'stomach'**

**Souljagurl: Dream Simulation complete**

"W-what's going o-on?" asked Hinata confuzzeled. "Yeah." Said Sakura.

**Souljagurl: this is one of the special training sessions of the bosses and I am just their friend here to fill in for them.**

"Oooookaaay……" said Sakura and Hinata simultaneously…

**Back with the others**

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?? TOSE CATS ATE UP SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA-CHAN!!" **(Bet you know who that was)**

"Shut up dobe!" yelled Sasuke, but inside, his mind was thinking of ways to get Sakura back and terminate the cats…..

Just then, they heard something coming from the bushes….

"GRRRRR……"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Rose: And that's a rap!**

**p.m.: wow, that's a really short chapter.**

**Princess: she's right.**

**Rose: I know, I just couldn't think of a more suitable place to stop. And anyway, the next chapters would be longer….hopefully.….**

**p.m.: yeah right……**

**Rose: anyway, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, and to Arcanum Paradox, GO BURN IN HELL!! And yes, I do know that that -ss is not reading this but I have to vent out my anger……**


End file.
